


Him And Her

by jackson_nicole



Category: Vikings (TV), Vikings (TV) RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 02:25:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15939860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackson_nicole/pseuds/jackson_nicole





	Him And Her

It was another typical night at the club, the same boring horndog guys, more than ready and willing to shove their hands under her dress to try and get a taste. It just wasn’t her scene anymore. She’d outgrown the whole drunken stupor as she nursed her Long Beach Iced Tea. Thank God, there was someone in Dublin who knew how to make one. It’d been forever since she had one and she was never able to make it right.

So she sat there, in her booth, just watching the crowd make drunk decisions and fall over, a few frat guys who were here on spring break threw up. It was the usual scene and she was over it. She was only 25, yet she had spent so much time tied up with work, she wasn’t used to going out anymore. The only reason she was here tonight was for her friend’s birthday, those same friends were part of the drunken stupor that were on the dance floor tripping over their too high, high heels and spilling their drinks. She sighed and scanned the room as she sipped her drink.

“You look sad.” A voice said, making her jump and turn. A handsome smile with piercing blue eyes stared down at her. She smiled and gave a shrug.

“Not sad. Just bored.” She said. He laughed and said, “Well, still. Someone as gorgeous as you shouldn’t be alone, sad and bored.”

She smirked and leaned on her elbows, lacing her fingers under her chin. “Who said I was alone?” She asked. He chuckled and scooted into the booth, sitting close to her so they could speak without shouting over the music. She giggled and shifted, turning to him as he set his drink down. Now that he was closer, she saw his long hair was slicked back into a bun and he wore a simple black T-shirt with a medium length gray jacket and black jeans. He looked good. It definitely made her feel better about wearing a simple gray tank top and black skinny jeggings with a floral patterned shawl.

“Well, are you alone?” He asked her. She smirked down at her drink as he spoke, stirring it a little before tilting her head to the side to look at him with a chuckle.

“Technically, no. I’m here with my girls.” She said.

“Where are they? They just left you?” He asked. She shook her head.

“No. They’re out there on the floor.” She said. He took a quick glance, obviously not knowing what they looked like, then looked back at her.

“So, why aren’t you out there with them?” he asked. She shrugged and said, “I’m not too fond of old guys or barely legal boys trying to cop a feel. Crazy, I know.”

He chuckled and took a sip of his drink. “Well, anything else has to be better than sitting here waiting for your friends.” He said. She tossed her hair to one side and said, “Did you have something better in mind?”

He smirked and said, “Well, I hope I’m not being too forward, but I’ve got this apartment, kind of cool. It’s in the middle of Dublin and it’s got a pretty sweet view.”

“Oh?” She mused, softly. He chuckled and nodded.

“I’ve got my car so we can even go for a quick country drive...Maybe watch the sunrise?” He suggested. She laughed and shook her head.

“Wow. You really know what to say to get a girl to go weak in the knees, don't you?” She teased. He laughed and shrugged.

“It’s been useful a few times.” He said with a smirk, raising his glass to his lips, downing the rest of it. She giggled and took a few big sips of her own before he stood and held out a hand to her to help her out of the booth. She smirked and took it. She slid out of the booth and grabbed her clutch from the seat next to her. She turned to him and said, “I just need to let my girls know I’m leaving.”

He nodded and said, “Of course.” He turned and held out a hand to let her walk forward. She kept a hold on his hand as they weaved through the crowd, stopping for a moment. She felt a sudden urge come over her as he stayed close, sliding a hand over her hip to keep her from falling as she, indeed, teetered a little. She glanced back at him as a wicked smirk crossed his lips, leaning forward, trying for a kiss. She giggled and turned her head to the other side, swaying her hips as she pushed back against him. He held her waist and moved with her, moving his head to the other side and nipped at her ear gently. She giggled and turned to him, really starting to get into the song as she slid her arms around his neck as he held her closer.

“I thought this wasn’t your thing?” He teased in her ear. She giggled and said, “Well, if I already have a man dancing with me, it’s not so bad...If he’s good looking...I’ll let you know when I see him.”

He tossed his head back and laughed, she let out her own giggle as well, biting her lip, slightly. She was surprised at herself when she realized just how ready she was for this kid to take her home. He chuckled as he looked back down at her, moving his face closer as they swayed, their hands sliding and touching, their faces teasing to see who would make the move for the first kiss. Finally, she pulled away and tugged him along as she made her way through the crowd and found her friends.

“Anna!” She called over the music as they approached. Anna turned. “Hey, I’m going to take off!”

“What?! Why?! Come on, love! It’s my birthday!” Anna whined. She giggled and kissed Anna’s cheek.

“I know! But I met this guy and he’s really sweet.” She said. Anna looked over her shoulder, her eyes widening and her eyebrows raising at just how fit this man was.

“Oh, honey. Honey, take him home! And text me in the morning!” Anna giggled, madly. She giggled as Anna pushed past her to go to him. “Sweetheart, take care of my girl, yeah?! And if you don’t, we will find you!”

He chuckled and nodded. “I promise! You have my word!” He said. Anna giggled and turned back to her.

“Have fun, babes! Don’t forget to text me!” Anna said, giving her a big hug. She giggled and hugged Anna back before he took her hand and led her back through the crowd and out the door. The cool Dublin air hit her hard as they walked out and she teetered a little too much and almost fell over, but his hands shot out and grabbed her, holding her up as they both chuckled.

“I think I need to take my heels off.” She said, staring into the two gorgeous pools in his eyes. He chuckled and held her hand as she lifted her feet to slip out of her shoes, sighing at the cool cobblestones that lay under her feet. He chuckled and said, “Better?”

She nodded and said, “Much.”

He smiled and laced their fingers as they walked down the street, just talking and getting to know each other until they reached his car. He opened the door for her and she slipped in, pulling the door shut as he rounded the car to get into the driver’s side and take off. They rode in near silence with the windows down, the night sounds of Dublin giving way to the rural sounds of bugs and animals as he drove her around the countryside, just like he promised.

She closed her eyes and leaned into the wind as she inhaled the sweet scent of the countryside. “God, I miss this place.” She said, softly. He glanced at her and chuckled.

“Did you grow up here?” He asked. She looked at him and shook her head.

“No. California. But my family is from Ireland and I’ve visited a few times.” She said. He smiled at her as she lifted her hand to slide it over his as it rested on the gear shift. He chuckled and let her turn his hand over so she could lace their fingers together, before pulling his hand into her lap and smirking to herself as she gazed out the window as he drove through the country, back toward Dublin. As he drove, he rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand before he pulled his hand from her and rested it on her thigh. She smirked and shifted, biting her lip. He chuckled and slid his thumb over her thigh before sliding it more between her legs, inching up toward her. He rubbed her through the fabric, slightly, making her squirm around a little, already wet and gushing for him, her sex aching for the feel of his cock. She turned to him and asked, “How far to your place?”

He chuckled and said, “Not far. Don’t worry, kitten.”

She giggled and opened her legs a little more as he rubbed a little harder. He pulled his hand away, returning it to hers and laced their fingers once more. As he rode back into Dublin, he came to a stoplight. As he stopped, he turned to her and leaned over. She met him in the middle and their lips slid over each other in a deep kiss. She giggled and nipped at his lower lip, gently, before he pulled away as the light changed. After a while, and hitting no more red lights, he pulled up in front of a building and parked. He got out and went around the car to open her door and help her out. He slid an arm around her waist as he locked the car. A cold breeze swept past them, making her shiver as she huddled against him. They both chuckled and hurried into the building and into the elevator.

“Oh, just so you know, my roommate might be home. He might not, it’s still early, but he might be home with a girl himself.” He said, pressing the button for the top floor and leaning against the wall. She shrugged and said, “That’s fine. As long as he doesn’t try to fuck with you for bringing a girl home.”

She closed the space between them, leaning against him as she kissed him, slowly. He smirked as her lips slid over his and he slid his hands to her back and traveled up before slowly traveling down and cupping her bum, giving it a soft squeeze. She squeaked and giggled, pulling back from the kiss as he smirked and leaned closer to her to kiss her again. They stood there, kissing, until the elevator dinged and the doors slid open. He smirked and nipped at her lip before taking her hand and leading her out and down the hall, a ways, to a door. He dug his keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door, letting it swing open.

“Oh, hey, Marco. What are you doing home?” He asked as he walked in, shrugging off his jacket. Marco looked up and smiled, his smile soon turning to a smirk when she walked in. Marco chuckled and said, “Waiting for my girl. She said she wanted to, uh, freshen up.”

Marco snickered and looked her over. “Who’s your friend?” Marco asked, giving him a knowing look. He gave Marco a look right back and said, “Don’t worry about it. Night.”

He whisked her away, quickly, making her giggle madly, as they dashed down to his room and shut the door. Once the door had shut, she tossed her shawl off as he claimed her mouth, his hands flying straight to her bum and lifting it. She gave a small hop and wrapped her legs around his waist as they kissed while he carried her to the bed. He crawled on and laid her between his pillows before breaking away from her to tear off his shirt. She did the same before he descended on her, kissing down her neck. She let out a soft sigh as she tugged at his hair, pulling out his hair tie and running her fingers through his hair. He chuckled and looked up at her.

“I’m guessing hair is a thing for you?” He asked.

“Not really...But you make it look so good.” She teased, letting her hands travel down his chest to fiddle with his belt and zipper. He smirked and leaned down to kiss her again, letting her push his jeans down enough for him to kick them off. Once they were tossed away, he tugged at her jeggings, the pants easily slipping down her legs. She sighed and watched as he slowly tugged them completely off, running his hands over her smooth skin. She pushed his shoulder with her foot as she let out a soft chuckle. He began to lay soft kisses along her legs before pushing them down and open, settling himself between them. She arched up to reach behind her and unhook her bra, ripping it off and let it drop over the edge of the bed. He smirked and kissed his way up to nuzzle between her breast before latching on, sucking and nipping. She arched off the bed and sighed, sinking her fingers into his hair.

“Um, just-just so you know, I-I don’t, um, do this often…” She sighed.

“Do what?” He asked as he switched breasts. She glanced down at him and gave a soft moan.

“Um, the whole...Going home with a guy thing after just meeting him.” She said. He chuckled against her breast and looked up at her.

“You think I’m going to think you’re easy?” He asked. She bit her lip and nodded. He smiled and pulled himself up to kiss her slowly. “I never thought that. In fact, I really didn't think you’d come home with me after one cheesy line and a country drive. And I’d never think or call a girl easy, to begin with.”

She smiled and gave a giggle as he sealed his lips over hers, sliding a hand between them to slip into her panties and rub her clit. She moaned and broke the kiss, arching off the bed. He smirked and kissed down her neck as his other arm wrapped around her waist, holding her close. He groaned against her skin as he felt her clench around his fingers.

“Don’t let me come…” She breathed. He chuckled and looked at her.

“Why not?” He asked. She gave him a wicked smirk, suddenly feeling the alcohol talking as she said, “I want to come with your cock in me.”

He laughed and pulled his fingers out of her, tugging her panties down. She shifted to bring her legs together to allow him to tear the panties away before pushing himself back in between them.

“Such a dirty mouth.” He teased. She giggled and sighed.

“The alcohol comes and goes. The dirty goblin in me likes to play.” She teased. He laughed again and shook his head.

“Well, if you want to keep up the dirty talk, I’m fine with that.” He said. He pushed away his boxers and kicked them off. He kissed her deep and slow as he settled himself between her legs and slowly pushed his cock inside her. They both moaned into the kiss as he seated himself in her warmth that was already slick and ready for him. She hooked a leg over his hip and slowly rolled her hips, making him break the kiss with a groan as he tossed his head back. She giggled and slid her nails over his chest as he looked back down at her. “You are some kind of evil, aren’t you?”

“Only if you want me to be.” She said. His bright eyes seemed to darken a little as he began to thrust, making her eyes flutter closed with a moan as she moved with him, her hands finding their way up to his shoulders, gripping them.

“Does it feel good, kitten?” He purred in her ear, nipping at it, lightly. She moaned and nodded.

“Yes. So good…” She let out a soft whimper as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

“*Hey, bro. Do you have any-*” Marco opened the door and they both scrambled as he tugged the covers over them, blocking her from Marco’s view.

“Marco! You fucking cunt! Get out!” He yelled. Marco snickered and said, “I will. Once you let me borrow a condom, asshole.”

He growled at him, furiously digging through his nightstand before throwing the whole box at him.

“Now, get out.” He hissed. Marco snickered and shut the door. He sighed and pushed his hair back, turning back to her. “Sorry.”

She chuckled and shook her head, cupping his face and bringing it closer.

“It’s fine.” She said, softly. He smiled and kissed her, bringing her closer as he slowly started his thrusts again, trying to regain that lost moment.

“Mmm, fuck...I’m not wearing a condom either...Fuck…” He said, slowly slightly, but loving being in her so much he didn't want to stop. She shook her head and said, “I’m fine. I’m irregular. The doctors said it’d be a fucking miracle if I got pregnant.”

He chuckled and said, “That sucks. What about...The other stuff?”

She shook her head. “I’m clean. I used to make my boyfriends get tested with me all the time.” She sucked his lower lip into her mouth as he sped up. “Just make me come already.”

He snickered and pulled her hands from his body, pinning them against the mattress. She moaned and arched against him as he began to thrust, faster and harder, driving into her deeper as he went. She moaned and turned her head as she moved her hips along with him. He groaned and released her wrists, burying his face in her neck as he kissed and nipped and licked over her skin. She moaned and slid her hands under his arms, over his back and down to his ass, clutching it as she pushed him as he thrust in and out of her. She felt a hand on one of her cheeks, his nails digging into her skin as he rode her harder. She cried out softly and felt her walls clench around his cock, feeling him twitch in her as well.

“Yes. Yes...Do it.” She moaned. He moaned against her skin, letting his lips travel to her ear.

“Come for me, kitten. Come for me, I’m so close…” He said. She whimpered as her climax slammed into her body, sending shockwaves of pleasure over her with each of his thrusts. He groaned as his orgasm exploded from his balls and came, buried deep inside her. They moaned and groaned, their lips finding each other at one point until their collective pleasure slowly faded and he slowed. “Jesus Christ.”

She giggled and slid a hand through his hair as he sought his new favorite place in the crook of her neck. She smiled and shifted, still feeling his cock inside her. He peppered her neck in sweet, soft kisses as his hands traveled over her silky smooth, soft skin. She shivered at his touch and sighed.

“Well…” He said, pushing off of her to lay on his back. “That was definitely one for the books.”

She smiled and snuggled into his side as he looked down at her with a smile, sliding an arm around her. They kissed, soft and slow, while her hand traced his abs and his hand traveled down her side to cup her ass with a squeeze.

“Do you think you can take me home? Or should I call a cab?” She asked, softly. He blinked down at her, surprised. She blinked at him and said, “What?”

He chuckled. “You don’t want to stay? Little dove, I’m sure we can have more fun once the feeling fades.” He said. She chuckled and shifted to straddle him.

“Why wait?” She teased, reaching down to slide down on his cock. He groaned and held her waist, gripping her hips. She giggled and slowly began rolling her hips, tilting her head back with a soft moan. He looked her over, loving the pretty view of her riding his cock, and slid a hand up her stomach to cup her breast. She looked down at him and giggled, sliding a hand over his. She sped up in her movements, whimpering and moaning. He held her waist and lifted off the bed, trying to thrust into her even more as he moaned.

“Kitten, you look fucking gorgeous when you ride me.” He groaned with a smirk. She giggled and leaned down to kiss him. He held her close, letting her stay on top for a moment longer before flipping her and pushing her onto her stomach. He gripped her leg and lifted it as he slid back inside her, making her toss her head back with a moan. “You want me to control you? Or be sweet to you?”

She smirked and turned her head to him as he thrust, flicking out her tongue and slide across his lips. “Love me.” She said, softly. He smirked and slid a hand down her front, slipping his fingers over her clit and rubbing it slowly. She whimpered and gripped the sheets as he pulled her back against him as he rubbed and thrust.

“Can you come for me again, kitten? Do it. I know you can.” He whispered in her ear. She moaned and moved with him as she felt the onset of another orgasm. She whimpered and said, “Faster. Please, I-I need something else.”

He shifted and groaned, thrusting into her faster as his fingers also quickened. She moaned as she pushed back against him, her orgasm blooming over her, yet again. She moaned and shot a hand down to grip the wrist that was between her thighs.

“Yes…” She moaned. He groaned and sunk his teeth into her shoulder, only spurring on her pleasure. Her body started shaking as her orgasm grew rapidly. She tugged at his wrist, pulling it away as her pleasure ebbed away and he slowed. She moaned and slowly rolled her hips as he stopped, still wanting a taste as the feeling faded and was gone. She collapsed into the mattress and sighed as he turned her over and chuckled, kissing her slowly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and sighed, hooking a leg over his hip. “God damn, you know how to make a woman feel good.”

He chuckled and held her close as he rolled onto his back and pulled the sheets up around them. She settled herself on his chest and sighed, closing her eyes.

“Still want to leave?” He asked. She looked up at him and chuckled.

“Most guys have asked me to, so I just assumed…” She said with a shrug. He smirked and said, “I thought you didn't do this often?”

“I don’t. But when I have, they wanted me to leave right after.” She said with a soft laugh. He shook his head and chuckled.

“Assholes.” He said. He looked down at her and pushed her hair back. He kissed her again and said, “I would rather be hit by a bus than kick you out of bed.”

She gave him a look and giggled. “I bet you say that to all the girls.” She teased. He shrugged and said, “Only the good looking ones...I’ll let you know when I get one.”

She punched his shoulder as he howled with laughter. She rolled her eyes and giggled, shaking her head as she settled against him once more. He kissed her temple and held her close. Slowly, in a pleasant silence, they both fell asleep in each other’s arms.

~

The next morning, he woke to find her already halfway dressed. He groaned and pushed himself up, glancing out the window and turning onto his back to sit up.

“Hey, where are you going?” He asked, with a chuckle. She turned to him as she hooked her bra. She smiled and went to him.

“Well, as much fun as last night was...My girlfriends have been blowing up my phone. I forgot to tell them I’m alive.” She said, leaning down to kiss him. He chuckled and kissed her back.

“What, they don’t trust the strange but handsome man you left with?” He teased.

“Anna’s freaking out. I gave her the address and she sent me an Uber personally.” She said with a giggle. He chuckled and tossed the covers away as he stood. She let her eyes roam over him, wishing she could have just one more go, but Anna was insistent that she come back to the house as soon as possible. He tugged on his boxers and a pair of sweats as she pulled her tank top over her head and scooped up her shawl and clutch. He walked her out to the elevator and waited with her.

“So...Any chance I can get your number? Maybe we can meet up again.” He said, leaning against the wall. She smirked and plucked his phone from his hand, typing in her number and calling herself. She waved her phone at him with a giggle, then ended the call on his phone handing it back. He glanced at the phone then at her. “Great. So, I’ll see you around, Rose.”

“I’m sure you will.” She said as he leaned in to give her a final kiss as the doors opened. She smirked and stepped into the elevator and pressed the button for the lobby.

“Oh, hey, I’m Alex, by the way.” He said as the doors began to close. Rose smirked at him and said, “I know.”

Alex blinked as she giggled madly, the doors closing and cutting him off. He smirked and chuckled as he turned and walked down to his and Marco’s apartment, already texting her.

~


End file.
